This invention relates to heating elements for water heaters and the like and, more particularly, to a combination heating element and sensor to provide a more reliable and energy efficient water heater.
The average electric storage water heater uses two heating elements. One of these is located in the upper part of the tank adjacent an upper port, and the other is located in the bottom portion of the tank adjacent a lower port. The heater also employs two thermostats independently mounted to a wall of the tank, usually directly above each of the respective heating elements, to sense the water temperature in the respective portions of the tank. The thermostats comprise bimetallic discs which are in contact with an outer wall of the tank. These thermostats are typically adjustable to a temperature setting of between 100.degree. F. (38.degree. C.) and 170.degree. F. (77.degree. C.). During a normal heat cycle, application of voltage to the individual heating elements is controlled by its associated thermostat for example, as the preselected water temperature is reached at an upper part of the tank, the bimetallic disc opens. This interrupts the circuit to the upper heating element. The lower heating element, which is separately powered continues to operate.
while the above set-up may operate satisfactory, the arrangement requires a number of different components. As such, the arrangement is costly and inefficient. A different configuration of heating elements and thermostats could reduce electricity usage and increase efficiency. In addition, there is also need for a more reliable thermostat which would also help improve efficiency.